the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knights
"The Knights" is the third episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the thirty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis When Mr. Fitzgerald disapproves of Gumball, Gumball tries to prove to him that he "isn't that bad." Later Tobias challenges Gumball for Penny's affection by putting on the lamest duel in history. Plot The episode begins with Gumball rushing his family to get the house cleaned up for Penny's arrival. As Richard is taking a shower, Gumball notices that his breath is bad, throwing his father out and cleaning his mouth with a bar of soap as they are out of toothpaste. Meanwhile, Penny and her father are driving to the Watterson's home. On the way, Patrick asks of his daughter's decision of doing her Medieval project with Gumball, suspicious of him and the neighborhood, to which she still says yes. As they pass the Watterson's, they see Anais falling off of a ladder, Richard completely nude and giving himself a shower with a hose outside, Nicole covered in garbage bags, Darwin with a tray of badly burnt cookies, and Gumball hurrying to greet them with a mouth full of green soap suds. Patrick quickly drives away to her daughter's contempt, while Gumball runs after them until he collapses. The following day at Elmore Junior High, Idaho and Tobias are discussing the medieval assignment. Tobias is dressed in a very flamboyant minstrel outfit and speaks in an exaggerated accent, which Idaho indicates, stating that he is taking the assignment too seriously. Tobias says that it will attract Penny to be his partner.Then, Penny passes, commenting on Tobias' tights sarcastically. Penny goes over to Gumball to apologize to him for the other day and to explain how her father feels, which Gumball completely misunderstands. Noticing Patrick driving up by the curb, Gumball tries to make amends, but inadvertently knocks off one of his rear-view mirrors and accidentally deploys his airbag. Patrick sternly tells Gumball to leave both his car and daughter alone. Distraught about Patrick's dislike for him, Gumball resolves to show his worth. His efforts have him offering Patrick a cake and a mix tape, following him on his jogging routine and wiping the sweat off with a washcloth, conversing with him at work, much to the chagrin of him and his co-workers, and vandalizing a billboard as a gesture of their "friendship". The last attempt causes Patrick to lose his focus and accidentally crash his car into the Doughnut Sheriff's, resulting in a traffic ticket. Gumball's final attempt is singing him a song about how he wants to study with Penny, but he rejects Gumball's song and irately drives him away. Moments later, Tobias arrives at the doorstep to voice his interest in doing the assignment with Penny. Patrick responds by slamming the door and injuring Tobias' foot in the process, immediately calling out to Penny regarding the boys' infatuation over her. No response is heard. Upon returning home, Gumball finds Penny sitting on his doorstep, who was permitted by her mother to come. Gumball is overjoyed, but his excitement is short lived as Tobias soon enters the scene, who wishes to take Penny for his own. Tobias challenges Gumball to a duel, which ends in a stalemate after both forces collide with one another. The duel turns into hand-to-hand combat at Tobias' demands, which Gumball refuses. After being taunted that Tobias wins by default, he reluctantly accepts the challenge. As the 'duel' progresses, the tide turns to Gumball's favor through Penny's help, but turns towards Tobias' after putting a garbage can over Gumball's head and smacking it repeatedly. Penny strives to break the conflict, giving Gumball a window of time to throw his broom at Tobias. The broom hits Penny by mistake, continuing the fight. Back on her feet, Penny tries one more time to subdue Tobias, who throws her off in the middle of the road. At this moment, Patrick's car makes the turn towards the street. Noticing this, Gumball pushes Tobias off and dives in front of Patrick's car in the nick of time to save Penny from harm, while Patrick swerves to avoid hitting her at the same time, crashing into the Wattersons' house. He races out of his car in a daze. Frightened, Tobias departs, leaving Gumball with Penny. Patrick thanks Gumball for saving his daughter, in time for Richard to come out in his underwear, angrily telling Nicole that Patrick's driving endangered their son. Patrick nervously tries to reason with them, but Nicole, Richard and their children yell and complain about the wreckage. Gumball and Penny shrug this off nonchalantly. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Penny *Tobias *Patrick Supporting Characters *Darwin *Richard *Nicole *Anais Minor Characters *Doughnut Sheriff *Masami *Carrie *Banana Joe *Idaho *Juke *Louie *Cyclops Dog *Mrs. Fitzgerald (mentioned) *Hank (debut) *George (debut) *Pigeons (cameo) Trivia *This was the first episode of Season 2 in CN Philippines and CN Latin America. *This was the first episode of Season 2 to be produced. *This episode has the second most errors in an episode, with at least 11 errors. "The Car" is in 1st place with 12 errors. *A short clip of this episode was shown at Comic-Con as a preview of season two.Sneak Peak at Comic-Con 2012 *Penny and Tobias get a redesign in this episode. *For some reason, Patrick Fitzgerald disapproves of Gumball in this episode, completely ignoring the events of "The Date." *This episode reveals that Tobias also has feeling towards Penny, despite Gumball having a crush on her too. *'Running Gag:' Tobias constantly breaks character when he gets hurt. Continuity *This was the second major appearance of Patrick. *This was Tobias' second major role. His first was in "The Third." Cultural References *The scene where Tobias frees his foot and makes the "sssss.....ahhhh" noises is a parody of a scene in the popular adult cartoon Family Guy, where Peter hurts his knee. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball runs to Patrick's car, Penny is in the front of the car but in the next shot she is in the back. *The Wattersons' car disappears and reappears on the Watterson's lawn throughout the episode. *When Patrick's car approaches the Wattersons' house, Gumball knocks over Darwin to greet them, yet there was no possible way he could have done this since he did not run out the door and the door was closed. The space between the door and the end of the right side of the porch is too small to have Gumball sprint as quickly as he did, moreover he was not there in the first place. *The paint on the roof disappears in the scene of Gumball introducing his house. *When Gumball is running after the Fitzgerald's car, the background clearly shows that nothing is in the Watterson's front yard. *When Gumball first attempts to put the mirror back on the car, his waist is too high because in the next shot of him trying to ram it in, his body is significantly smaller than the car. *When Darwin explains that Gumball will pass the medieval assignment, he casts a shadow over Gumball, which technically the sun is not in the right position to do. *When Gumball throws the stick at Penny, he casts a twelve o'clock shadow, but when he fights in the next scene, both Tobias and Gumball make three o' clock shadows. *When Richard calls down Nicole near the end, Nicole's footsteps are heard running but she does not come out the door. She comes from the right side of the porch, which again, can't happen because there is nowhere to run from. *During slow motion, Gumball's tail intermittently disappears and reappears. *Tobias ends up at a different place, after he charges at Gumball. *When Gumball stretches his face off the ground, he does not have a black eye, but when he says "You're a complete nutcase man!" he has a black eye. *This episode contradicts "The Pressure" when Tobias shows that he dislikes Penny, but in this episode, he shows affection for her. Other titles Español (Spanish): Los Caballeros (The Knights) Français (French): Les chevaliers (The Knights) Italiano (Italian): I Cavalieri (The Knights) Magyar (Hungarian): A lovagok (The Knights) Português (Portuguese): Os Cavaleiros (The Knights) References es:Los Caballeros fr:Les chevaliers it:I Cavalieri pt-br:Os Cavaleiros Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes